One Night of Lust
by MidnightFireworks
Summary: At a party Bella meets Embry. One thing leads to another. It turns out to be one night of lust. One-shot.


**This is a one-shot of Embry and Bella. It's my first. I need helpful reviews. Not the "great! Can't wait!" kind of stuff if you know what I mean. I'm working on a Bella/Paul story, so if you know anybody who would be willing to look at it and help me out, please send me in their direction. I might make a sequel. Hmmm, but I don't know fore sure. So tell me what you think.**

**xxXXXxx**

**Bella P.O.V**

I sighed angrily as I slammed my math book closed. After three hours of cramming for mid-terms I finally gave up.

"C'mon Bella, you can't give up now! You're almost done!" Said my friend Angela. Out of my friends, she was the most nerdiest one of all and she was sure damn proud of it too. She had even thick rimmed glasses to complete her look. Her shoulder length hair was a nice brown color. Almost like a chocolate color. Her eyes were a creamy hazel nut color. She was two inches taller than me. About 5' 7" to my 5' 5"(**Do I have the right marks? I get them so mixed up.)**

"Ang, I'm not like you. I can't look at a math problem and see it as English like you can. I swear, you read math better than you can read words." I said.

"Shit, Bells. Make me sound like a nerd!" She smiled at the end, showing me she was teasing me.

"But you're so proud of it. Don't deny it." I teased back.

Ang laughed. "Okay, I admit. I like being a nerd. But can still party like a rock star!" I rolled my eyes in answer.

"Well that's good you said that Angela. Because we are going to go to a party tomorrow." A new voice said. I looked past Ang to see another one of my friends, Alice standing there.

Alice was shorter than me. She stood at exactly 4' 11". Her hair was cut into a pixie do. She spiked her hair to make it look like random, but I know it must take some time in the morning to get it just right. She was wearing a jean mini skirt and a green tank to match her eyes. She wore 2 inch white heels to have the illusion of longer legs than she really has.

I groaned at this. "Alice you know we can't. We have mid-terms all next week!"

"Of course we can Bella!" Ang sided with Alice. I shot a look in her direction. She usually sided with me with stuff like this. She smiled and shrugged as if she could read my mind. I shot daggers at her, trying to make her feel guilty for leaving my side and joining Alice's.

"Oh, give it a rest Bella. Every one has decided to go. So your outnumbered." Alice said. I groaned again. Knowing tomorrow I was going to be her Barbie doll. "It'll be fun!" She added.

"Besides Bella, I think you need a rest from studying. Just one night. Then we can stay at my dad's beach house he has in La Push. And have a big study party all weekend." Angela said. They already planned it. Those sneaky little bitches!

"Fine." I agreed sullenly. I turned to Alice. "I get to have a say on the dress, make up, and hair. I will pick my own jewelry and shoes."

She frowned, thinking. After a minute, she nodded.

**Embry P.O.V Next Day**

As I was driving home from school, I was thinking how I was going to sneak out of the house for patrol. My mom doesn't know about the pack. All she know is that I sneak out every night and I won't tell her. Every time she grounds me, but I have to go out.

I wouldn't have to be gone every fucking night if it wasn't for patrol. I'm not scheduled every night, but filling in for either Paul or Jake. They find a new girl for a nice fuck, then they get bored and find a new one. God, I'm so sick of it.

As I turned at the gas station to fill up my tank, and I go in to grab some chips, some Pepsi, candy, and four hot dogs.

I was almost home when my phone started to ring. I answered without looking. "Hello?"

"Embry, dude! Man do I have some news to tell you!" Jake said, excited. I knew that voice.

"I don't care how hot she is, you are not leaving me hanging tonight. I won't do both our jobs. I don't care how you met her, and I don't want details. I don't want Sam once again have to help me out for the night." I said, getting angrier by the end.

"Dude, calm down. We don't want you to phase in front of your mom. But anyway, I called to tell you that we're having a bonfire. Quil was able to get some girls from Forks to come down. It's going to be great. Sam even agrees. It'll be nice to expand our horizon. Blah blah." I almost crashed into my house as I was pulling into our long drive way. I pulled into the garage my uncle built for my mom when she was pregnant with me.

"Sam is approving this party? Holy shit. He must be desperate for wanting us to imprint." Sam thinks the whole pack needs to imprint to make us stronger. He thinks once we find our imprint, us as the wolf will get stronger because we want to make sure she was safe.

"Yeah, I know. Do you think you could bring some drinks. Something light. We want to act somewhat human." Jake said.

A thought just popped into my head. "Shit, man, I can't go. I promised my mom I would study all weekend for mid-terms next week." I told him.

Jake was quiet for a moment, thinking. "How about this. Say your going to Sam's and he is going to help a few of us with study. Say you'll spend the weekend with him. And so you won't be lying, tomorrow we'll start studying."

I thought about it. My mom might buy it. She likes Sam. And she'll believe he'd help me out. He graduated at the top of his class.

"I'll tell her that when she gets home, till then, I'm going to study. Since I won't be tonight. What time?" I picked up my bag from the back of my truck.

"8:30. Don't be too late." With that he hung up. I walked into the house and set my things on island in the kitchen to start studying while I wait for my mom to come home.

**Bella P.O.V.**

"Alice don't you think this is a little ridiculous?" I asked when I walked into her room. Her room was half the size it was supposed to be, her closet takes up half of her room.

"No, I do not. I love my closet!" She replied, while dragging me to her vanity. She started on my make up, while Rosalie, Alice's older step sister, and Jessica pick out possible dresses for me and others. Angela starts on my hair.

"Where's Lauren?" I asked.

"She's picking up Melissa, Dani, and Joanne. They're coming too." Jessie replied.

"Rose, are you going?" Ang asked as she brushed my my hair.

"No, I had my party days already. Well at least the illegal ones." She laughed. Then added, "Besides Em is surprising me with something. And no matter what I do he won't tell me."

For the next half hour we talked about what Em would surprise her with. Then the other girls got here and they started on getting ready.

Dani got finished first. She wore one inch heels since she was already tall. Her elbow length blonde hair was a cascade of loose curls. She had smokey blue eyes to make her deep blue eyes look deeper. She had a touch of blush on, since she had natural lush. She had one a blue clingy shirt to match her eyes, and a black mini skirt to show off her athletic legs. She had silver hoop ear rings.

"Dani, you look great!" I exclaimed.

"Thanks, Hells Bells." Dani said. I rolled my eyes at her nickname for me.

A few minutes later, I was finished. My mahogany hair goes down to my waist, and it was it's natural wavy look. I wore a tube top green dress. The skirt goes down to mid thigh and flares a little. I had brown smokey eyes. My ear rings were studs that were emeralds. I had on gold bangles, and a gold anklet that had a emerald heart. My shoes were green ballet flats. I went over to stand by Dani. Usually we are about the same height, but with her heels she was taller than me.

"Wow, Bella. I'm lost for words!" Rose said. I blushed. I'm the shyest of my friends. Dani and I started to talk about last summer, when our dad's made us go to camp. The camp was a unisex camp. With me usually shy, Dani started talking to the guys. But I was feeling confident, so I started to flirt with them too. One of them called me Hells Bells, and it stuck. The last night there, he made it romantic and I almost lost my v-card. It was close, but I chickened out. He understood. We fell asleep in each others arms.

Since then, she has called me Hells Bells. "What do you guys think?" Angela came out of Alice's closet. Her hair was in bouncy ringlets. She had on a baby pink dress that looks playful on her. She had some white eye shadow one. She had on sliver flats, and silver bangles.

"I love it, Ang!" Mel said. Everybody nodded in agreement. A few minutes later, Mel and Jess was done. Mel had a white shirt that clung to all the right places. She had a dark blue jean skirt. She had black flip flops on and an anklet that was made of white thread. Her black curly hair was straightened out. She also had brown smokey eyes. Jess had a smoke gray mini dress on. It had a deep v that went just past her breasts. She wore two inch heels since she was only one inch taller than Alice. Her light brown hair went to her mid-back and it was straight with slight curls framing her face. She had gray eye shadow on. She wore a necklace that had a diamond sitting in the base of her throat.

"You two look fantastic!" Alice said. I looked at Alice.

"Alice, you aren't getting ready. Aren't you coming?" I asked.

For a minute, she looked uncomfortable. "Well, uh, Jazz is taking me out to dinner. But I would be there tomorrow. To study."

"Oh. Why didn't you say something earlier?" Lauren asked as she came out of the closet, with Joanne right behind her. Joanne's fire red, curly hair was tamed to a dully red, wavy look. She had green eye shadow. She wore a red tube top, with a white skirt that stopped mid-thigh. She had on whit ballet flats that had red flowers printed on them. She had on red and white bangles on. Lauren had on a yellow dress that was one shoulder and stopped almost to her knees. She wore white ballet flats.

Ang looked at the time. "Guys, we need to head out. We'll be a few minutes late." At that we got up and went downstairs to our cars. With us being totally different drivers, we'll get there at various times.

"Hey Bella, can I go with you? I came with Ang, but she has to take Mel, and she can't fit three." Jess asked.

"Sure, Jess. Get in.

**xxXXXxx**

I couldn't take my eyes off of him. The way his eyes look at me, its like he could see the real me. Like he wouldn't leave me. But then again, that could be the drinks talking. How many have I had? Three? Four? Maybe more?

He leaned down to kiss me. It was meant to be a short and sweet kiss, but it got deeper, longer. My hand started to roam. One hand wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer. While the other one went south. I found the bulge, and I started to fondle it through his shorts.

He pulled back. "Maybe we should take this else where?" He asked, breathless. I nodded in answer. He picked me up and ran down the beach, away from our friends.

**Embry P.O.V**

When I knew I was out of hearing range of the guys, I laid her down. I kissed her again. It was long and deep. I trailed my tongue across her lower lip begging for entrance. She opened her mouth. I thrusted in.

My hands found the zipper on the back of her dress the same time she found mine on my shorts. I pulled it down low enough to see her breasts. They were perfect. The were a creamy color. Her nipples were a pale pink color. I leaned down and kissed her nubs. I pulled her dress farther down till it was around her ankles. She then kicked it off.

I looked at her naked. She tried to cover up on my gaze. "Baby, don't cover up. You look so," I scrambled for the right word. "amazing." I pulled her arms away. I kissed her. I, then, did butterfly kisses down her jam, neck, between her breasts, and all the way down her stomach, finally her thighs. Purposely ignoring her center.

"Embry, please!" She begged. Hmmm.

"Please what? I can't read your mind Bella. Tell me what your thinking." I smirked up at her.

"Please fuck me. Please. I want to feel your cock inside me."

"If that's what you want baby." I knew it was her first time, so I pushed through and stilled. "Relax, baby. It'll hurt less if you relax." I kissed her tears away. After a few minutes, she moved her hip, letting me know she was ready. I pulled out to where only the head was still in, then thrusted in a gain. "So…tight…fuck."

I got faster and faster. My wolf coming out. "Faster, harder." I heard her say. I followed her order. A few minutes later I felt her walls tightened around my dick. "Embry!" She screamed my name at her climax. I thrusted a couple of times before I had my orgasm.

"Bella!" I yelled out. I rolled over to lay beside her. She snuggled into the warmth of my body.

**xxXXXxx**

The next morning, I woke early. I saw Bella cuddled into me, a smile on her face. The events from last night hit me. A wave of horror came over me. I slowly got up, and hurriedly tried to find my clothes. I looked over my shoulder at Bella. Hoping to imprint. But nothing came.

I ran down the beach to Sam's house. Everybody was in the kitchen. Shit.

"Yo, Embry where the hell did you go?" Asked Paul. They all looked at me. I looked down.

"Dude, did you and that Bella chick hook up?" Jake asked at. I still didn't look up.

"Embry, did you imprint on her?" Sam asked. I looked at him. Telling him with my eyes.

"Shit, Embry." I heard Quil say.

"I don't know how it happened. It just did. But I do know I didn't. I saw your memories and Jared's. There was nothing like that. When I looked at her, she wasn't the center of my world. Oh God. I'm turning into another Paul. Shit."

**Bella's P.O.V**

It was a month after I woke up alone on the beach. I woke up from the sun's glare, and I rolled over to the man I lost my virginity to. But he wasn't there. I sat up and looked around. All I saw was foot prints leading the way down the beach.

Realization hit me. I was just a one night stand. I quickly got dressed and ran to Angela's. I cried it out to them.

Now a month later, here I am. Sitting in Jessica's bathroom waiting to see if I'm going to be a mom. The timer goes off. I slowly get up and walk to the sink. I look at all three.

_Shit!_

**xxXXXxx**

**Should I make this a multi chapter or make a sequel? Or should I just leave it alone and leave like this. Well click that button below this and tell me what you think.**


End file.
